Conventional burial techniques involve excavation of individual grave sites and the burial of the casket therein, after which the excavated soil is placed on top of the casket and ultimately a layer of sod is added. Such a technique is conventionally employed but it is inherently wasteful of space because only a single grave site may be located in any one spot and, furthermore, the grave sites must be spaced laterally from each other by an amount sufficient to preserve the integrities thereof.
The above conventional technique in addition does not provide an accepted procedure in areas where the water table level is close of the ground surface and, in such instances, conventional technique is to employ vault constructions which are partially or wholly above ground. Again, any such technique as this is inherently wasteful of space because sufficient room must be reserved on all sides of the vault for people to pass.